Abby & the Men of NCIS
by Cytherea4
Summary: Abby contemplates her relationships with the men she works with. Originally intended to be a oneshot, but I kept writing and I have another chapter already. If you like it and want me to continue, let me know! If I do, it will be AbbyGibbs.
1. Chapter 1

She could have had anyone she wanted.

Ducky was one of her oldest friends in NCIS. She trusted him with her life, and he was the one she would go to first whenever she needed to talk or needed help. While their friendship was strictly that, she sometimes did catch the glimpses of forbidden lust gleaming in Ducky's eyes as he watched her leave. She distinctly remembered his struggle to remain professional when she asked him to examine her new tattoo. She thought it was sweet and caring, and his little crush on her didn't bother her in the least. In fact, she found it quite flattering that she so easily could seduce men without even trying, old and young alike.

Stan and her were close. They had a great friendship, but she always knew that he wanted something more. They never spoke about it. Stan must have known that it could have been potentially detrimental to their friendship. She missed him still. They hadn't really talked much since he had left. She missed the nights they would spend on the floor of her lab, talking, after a particularly gruesome case or just a long week, both reluctant to be left alone with only their thoughts to keep them company.

Then there was Tony. Tony was so much fun to be around. With all his jokes and movie references, women, like Kate (bless her soul), seemed to overlook all of his positive qualities. He was quite smart, extremely observant, and could easily find the best way to get the job done. And, in his own way, Tony was classy; sophisticated. Sometimes, he surprised her. They originally bonded over a mutual desire for acknowledgement from Gibbs. He opened up to her, gradually, and told her about his childhood. They began to spend time together outside of work—they could sit at one of their houses all weekend, watching movies, eating take out, and sharing stories. Tony was always a perfect gentleman with her. Not once did he ever try anything with her, although many an opportunity was provided. They both were aware of the attraction between them, but they both knew that it was better left untouched. It was their unspoken promise. Besides, any interaction between them would only be their mutual lust for the same other, a situation that would not bode well for anyone.

Palmer. What Tony and she shared for Gibbs, Palmer and she shared for Ducky. But Palmer was like a child, an adolescent boy, frequently rendered speechless around her. He couldn't stop himself from blatantly staring at her when they were in proximity to one another. He was harmless; like a puppy dog, really. He would jump if she told him to. Sometimes she found it cute, other times, well, it was just plain annoying.

McGee. Timmy was the one that she swore would get her out of this. He was smart, too smart for his own good sometimes. His common sense was fleeting, and he was slightly socially awkward. But that just made him all the cuter. Despite his frequent flustering when he was caught in a situation where he didn't know what to do, he somehow found a way to remain calm and get the job done. They did date, for a little while, and it was nice, but she knew they just weren't right for each other. How she wished that they were; she found herself so close to being able to get over the only man who had ever been able to truly capture her heart. But alas, it would not be so. Tim wasn't over her, this she knew, and no matter how hard she tried to convince him that they just weren't right for each other, it didn't make a difference. She knew what that was like. She felt bad for being to Tim what someone else was to her. He was still quite possessive of her, and she found it endearing.

Abby sighed. All this talking to machines was really starting to get to her, even though she'd never show it. She took another sip of her Caf-Pow. They were more alike than anyone realized. Why couldn't he see it? Did he have any idea how important he was to her?! She worried sometimes that she was too obvious, that he and everyone else could see right through her. How could he see her and do nothing?? She practically slammed the Caf-Pow on the table in frustration, trying to blink back the onset of tears that she felt were inevitably coming. She laid her head down in her arms, resting on the table. Closing her eyes for only a brief moment, her exhaustion took advantage and seized her body. It had been a long week, and she didn't even notice her thoughts melting away as she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Her dreams took her where they always did. Strange places and situations, but always with the one that she loved. She was a child, her eight-year-old self, but with the same mind that she had in real life. Her memories remained in-tact, even though they hadn't happened yet, and while she couldn't see herself, she felt her youthful innocence. She walked into a large cathedral where a wedding was taking place. She was the maid of honor, but she couldn't tell if it was her aunt, her cousin, or a family friend getting married. And there he stood, waiting for her. Gibbs. Gibbs was the best man. He hadn't changed one bit, and although he never looked her way, she knew that he recognized her and knew who she was still. Her family buzzed around her. She couldn't make out distinct voices, but all of them were extremely worried about her having to be with Gibbs during the whole ceremony, even though they didn't know who he was. The age difference was even more striking now that she was eight and he remained the same. She didn't care. The ceremony started, and they took each other's hands. It was so natural; it felt so right. She saw him smile—not directly at her of course, but to the couple on the raised altar/stage, but she knew it was meant for her. She smiled back. They didn't say a word, but watched the ceremony in silence and held hands throughout. They kept trying to separate her from him, but it wasn't working. At one point they succeeded, and she found herself off to the side away from everyone. As everyone started to join hands, she fought her way back to his side, and cut in between her cousin and him so that she could hold hands with him again. She was happy, so perfectly happy… this is how they were meant to be.

Gibbs had been on his way up to the lab to visit Abby. She hadn't seemed quite herself lately, and he was worried about her. He resolved to go make sure she was ok before heading home for the weekend. As he approached the door to the lab, he saw her slam her Caf-Pow down on the table, stopping him abruptly. She had not seen him, but he watched as he saw her furiously trying to stop her glistening eyes from producing the tears that seemed inevitable. He didn't want to frighten her by walking in now, but when she put her head down, Gibbs knew that she would fall asleep. He slowly walked into the lab and made his way to her, softly, careful not to wake her. She looked so peaceful sleeping there. The worry that creased her face had faded away, and a gentle smile crossed her lips. He stood stoically next to her chair as she slept for what seemed like an eternity, letting his thoughts run wild. He couldn't help but to wish that she were sleeping in his bed, in his arms… that he could stoke her hair and pull her tightly to his body. He knew he had to stop this. It was getting to be too much for him. He sighed. He didn't want her to wake up and find him staring at her, so he wrote her a note, and then left the lab as quietly as he had entered it.

Abby slowly awoke from her dream, at first unsure of where she was and what had happened. She stretched like a cat and yawned in an attempt to wake up. It was then that she saw the note, the small piece of paper left just above where her head was a few moments ago.

_Abbs,_

_Didn't want to wake you. I'll be at the place down the street for a while before heading home, if you want to meet me there._

_G_

Abby smiled.


End file.
